rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Senri
Welcome gypsy to my secret room. (This is what Akane says to anyone who enters her private room at school.) Akane is a heroine of Rewrite and the official president of the Occult Research Society Club. Like Chihaya, she is also a member of Gaia. Personality She attends Kotarou's high school one year above him. She is the president of the school's Occult Research Society, and is known as the "School Witch" due to an air of mystery that she gives off. While she is more arrogant than Kotarou at first glance, she has another side to her personality, and even has a much plainer personality with close friends and family. Appearance She has flaxen hair, and yellow eyes. A side of her hair is tied with a black ribbon. At school, she wears a normal school outfit consisting of a light pink dress with red trim and red ribbons on her arms and neck. When outside of school she usually wears a black dress. Synopsis Parallel Branch: Akane was an orphan at an orphanage that took care of children with mental defects. As explained in the Terra Route, ten years prior to the current events of Rewrite, Akane was introduced to Kotarou by her caretaker, Iko''. Akane would occasionally sneak away from the orphanage, leaving Kotarou to find her. Once she snuck out and entered the forest where Gaia and Guardian were battling, and out of fear she climbed a tall tree. Kotarou found her on the verge of falling from the tree, but was attacked by a hound-familiar. Still, he managed to save Akane after killing the hound. As Kotarou tried to escape the forest with her, they saw Kagari as she was being born into the world. Through unexplained events Kotarou was fatally wounded by Kagari, but he was revived into a half-human, half-familiar state by Kotori using a piece of Kagari's ribbon. After which he is put into a comma and awakened by Akane, though neither of them seems to remember those events. Akane was adopted by the people of Martel and raised by Sakura Kashima to be the next ''Holy Woman. '' '''Akane's Route': After the events in the forest Akane sends Kotarou a message telling him to proceed to the clubroom, and though he has a lot of questions for her, she tells him that she will not answer any of them and says that he should just go back to his normal life. Kotarou refuses, becoming heartbroken by the fact that the Occult Club ''and its members will never return to the point that he cries. Akane consoles Kotarou and decides to admit him Gaia as her bodyguard. Kotarou attends her at the meeting with Suzaki and his Board of Directors where they decide to test Kotarou by having him fight against Suzaki's bodyguard, Takasago. After Kotarou defeats Takasago, Akane starts to fulfill her work as a ''holy woman ''candidate, meeting people who come to visit her. Her meetings last an extremely long time due to its disorganization and Kotarou appears, deciding to bring order to the confusion. Afterwards, the two head back to the club room where Akane learns that the ''ghost ''that Kotarou had been seeing is actually the Key. She decides to teach him about familiars and how to use them, but, after controlling a doll-familiar, she passes out. Afterwards, she immerses herself further in work while Kotarou begins to search for the Key. Akane is contacted by Kotarou when he encounters the Key and lures it to the forest, she sends him some familiars to assist him in capturing it and gives him a familiar neuro-toxin through her ''scout-bird ''that is designed to immobilize it. After Kotarou secures the Key, he comes upon an injured Takasago who he eventually engages in battle, Takasago would have killed Kotarou if not for Akane using her scout-bird to swipe away his weapon, the bird later flies up and is destroyed by an unknown hunter. Akane sends a ''leaf-bird ''to replace the ''scout-bird ''that was destroyed, it pecks at Kotarou's head to wake him up after he passes out and leads him into the woods where he encounters Shimako; being accompanied by 12 wolf-familiars. Akane tells Kotarou to leave the hunters following him to Shimako and to take the Key away, but Kotarou refuses to leave Shimako behind, opting instead to take her with him. Akane appears in the forest after Kotarou and Shimako are surrounded by hunters, a hunter runs at Akane but is run-through and killed by the tail of the Earth Dragon. Akane orders to the ''disciples ''to attack the ''hunters ''and manage to drive them back, however one hunter snipes the Key with an arrow that seems to kill it. Upon returning to Gaia headquarters they learn that Sakura Kashima has died, Akane is extremely distraught over her death, due to her being the closest thing she had to a mother. She clings to Kotarou and they spend the night together. When Tsukuno knocks at the door Akane wakes Kotarou up by punching him and tells him to hide in a locker, but eventually reveals Kotarou to Tsukno; while claiming that nothing had happened between them. Tsukuno then tells them that it is believed that Sakura was poisoned by someone (Takasago) rather than dying a natural death and that it may have been done by someone within Gaia. Akane is then called to a meeting by the ''Board of Directors ''to discus about the future of their organization with Suzaki. She eventually wins out and, over the next year, begins to use her powers to heal the sick, injured, and mentally disabled; being praised and called a fraud at the same time. Over the year she begins putting a lot of effort into her work, going to meetings all over the world and improving the ''disciples's ''singing, which strains her relationship with Kotarou. On the roof of Martel headquarters, Akane tells Kotarou about the history of the ''Holy Woman. It began with a girl who possessed the ability to heal people, causing some people started to worship her while others called her a fraud, the authority figures of the time persecuted the girl and all of her followers; burning them at the stake. Even as she was being burned, the girl still tried to heal her followers, and one of the chard limbs of the person she had healed broke off, turned into a monster, and attacked the soldiers, making the girl feel deep regret as she died. Another girl was born from one of the original girl's followers, who had managed to escape the persecution. She had gained the first girl's powers and bits and pieces of her memories, but feared them; and died shaking and alone. The third girl did not fear her powers and did the same thing as the first girl, however she also met the same fate, and wondered if she'd have a successor. The fourth girl was sold into prostitution and murdered by bandits, but felt happy because she did not harm anyone with her powers. The fifth girl was one of the bandits children, she killed all the bandits when she got older; the authority figures saw her power as dangerous and called for her execution. The sixth girl acquired her powers, but did not know what to do with them. In an attempt not to harm anyone, she threw herself into the sea. The seventh girl awoke on the shore (Her story isn't told). One girl became an empress and oppressed people; her body was torn into eight pieces and burned. Akane explains that this phenomenon is a mutation among summoners called Transcription that allows a person to a person to leave a copy of themselves after death by making a contract with a young girl who does not have a self of her own. When Kotarou mentions that contracts were thought to be between summoners and familiars, Akane tells him that some of the girls had brain-cells that were not functioning at birth which giving him the idea that the holy woman's powers turn those brain-cells into familiars. Akane smiles and tells him that he is correct; that the more the girl lacks a sense of self, the better the transcription works, and when the current holy woman dies all of her powers pass onto the next girl, allowing her to perform incomplete transcriptions ''with people. This is the way they seemingly heal people, and why most of those healed by the holy women choose to serve them. She then asks Kotarou if she has been acting strangely recently, but Kotarou denies it; she eventually breaks into tears and falls into his arms. Over the next few days, Akane vanishes from Gaia along with all of the ''disciples; they head to the top of Martel's structure where the Key's body is being kept. The disciples form a large circle and start singing the Song of Destruction ''which causes natural disasters all over the planet. Eventually, Kotarou finds Akane at the top of the structure, he states that he'll kill the Key to stop salvation, Akane then has the disciples summon the Earth Dragon in order to eliminate Kotarou. Kotarou ''rewrites ''his ''aurora ''to make it able to harm the dragon; all the while arguing back and forth with Akane. He pierces the dragon with his blade and extends it till it cuts the Key in half. The ''disciples, who had been using their life-forces controlling the dragon, all die. Akane asks Kotarou to kill her, but he refuses and saying that he intends to take her to the closed space (The City of Stone) and explain to everyone what she did. Akane attempts to bite her tongue; trying to commit suicide, but Kotarou kisses and embraces her before she can do so. He tells her that he will not let her die or be killed and asks her to come with him. Akane shakes in his arms and starts to cry, stating that she is scared. Days pass, Akane lives with Kotarou in the City of Stone; rarely speaking and eating to the point where he has to feed her himself. Eventually, the people in the city start printing news papers about the ones who destroyed the world; Akane is enraged that she is not mentioned in the articles but Kotarou is. To protect him she plans to mark down to the city's council and tell them the truth, but Kotarou stops her, telling her that he is as guilty as she is. The two endure the harassment of the people before being called to trial where they plead guilty on all charges, but instead of being executed for their crimes they are sent into exile. Yoshino, Shimako, and other people see them off as they go, the two sing a song while walking through a field of cotton and live in the outer regions of the closed space. Chihaya's Route: After the events in the forest, Akane instructs Kotarou to live with Chihaya, under the protection of Sakuya. She invites them to attend one of Martel's meetings then asks Kotarou to become a member of Gaia; he agrees to help but does not become an actual member. Akane visits Kotarou and Chihaya after they are attacked by a pack of hound-familiars on the street and scolds both of them while calling them an idiot couple. Akane corners Kotori in the forest, having broken through her barrier and forces her to give her the Key; after obtaining the Key, Akane is driven mad by the visions of the Earth's history it shows her and gives the Key to Kotarou and Chihaya. She later calls them to an underground room where she kidnaps Sakuya and infuses him with all the earth's energy, eventually turning him turn into a giant familiar capable of destroying the world, but she is stopped by Kotarou and Chihaya. She pleads for them to kill her, but Chihaya tells her to live, even if living is painful. Shizuru's Route: Akane appears at the end of Shizuru's route before Shizuru, Kotarou, and Touka where she tells them that salvation ''has begun and cannot be stopped. She leaves and disappears into the forest, claiming that she is finally free from ''life. '' '''Moon Route': Akane is summoned by Kotarou, along with the other Occult Club members and Yoshino with his Wolf Gang, to protect the Moon Kagari from an army of familiars sent by Sakura Kashima. She is assigned by Kotarou as their control tower (counting the number and location of enemies and relaying information between the other members) because of her proficiency in controlling flying bird-like familiars. She is the 3rd member of the club to be killed. Terra Route: After the Moon Kagari finishes restoring the Earth, she alters the futures of every character in Rewrite. Akane runs away from the orphanage and is found by Kotarou once again, she has a new caretaker; her would have been future secretary: Tsukuno. She follows Kotarou into the forest where she sees the Earth Kagari. Akane is almost killed by Kagari's ribbons, in an attempt to prevent Akane from revealing her to the world, but Kotarou saves Akane and persuades Kagari to let her live. Much later in the story, her former caretaker, Iko takes her to the City of Stone to escape salvation. ''When Kotarou arrives at the city she attempts to leave with him, but the people in the city try to hold them back because they consider Akane as their new Holy Woman. They latch onto Kotarou as he attempts to pull her away, slowly halting his progress towards the gate to the real world. However, the two manage to escape due to Kotarou's parents and Tsukuno pushing them through. Kotarou then sends Akane away, to try to live through the world's destruction; she is found by Touka and reunited with the other heroines of Rewrite and they grow up together. Ten years later, Akane and the other heroines recreate Kotarou's body into a familiar; calling him Pochi (as Akane suggested). They then journey to the moon where they see a seedling that is Moon Kagari. Story (Common Route) Finally Kotarou confronts the girl rumoured to be the school witch. After revealing her face, she inquires him about a couple of things, then she turns on the lights, so that the Occult club room is displayed. They have a conversation about ghosts and she affirms him he is in deep s-word. Arnaments Akane can use familiars, but is not very good at using them, so as a ''Holy Woman Disciple ''she commands the disciples to use them. *'Scout Bird': A bird-familiar that Akane uses to deliver messages and give orders to Kotarou. The bird was created using the eyes of a hawk which gives it excellect scouting abilities. It can convey Akane's thoughts and has four clawed legs that it uses to attack. *'Leaf Bird': A bird-familiar Akane used after her scout-bird was destroyed, it only has two legs and cannot convey Akane's thoughts. *'Familiar Neurotoxin': An ampule that Akane gives to Kotarou to help him secure the Key. *'Disciples''': After becoming the ''Holy Woman, ''Akane has authority over the women that Sakura Kashima once controlled. She commands them with the snap of her fingers to fight her enemies. Quotes *Thank you Kotarou Tennouji for destroying my door again. (When Kotarou breaks the door to the clubroom). *"...uuu!" (When Kotarou is persuading Akane to let him feel her oppai). *"Welcome, gypsy, to my secret room." *"You'll be cowering in agony in the darkest corners of society, searching for a spider's thread to die on." (What Akane says to Kotarou when he and the rest of the club stalk and spy on her). Trivia *In the Common Route of Rewrite, Kotarou breaks Akane's door three times, however in Kotori's Route, he breaks it four times. *Akane is the first of the heroines to ever meet Kotarou. *Akane's three sizes are: 86(Bust) 57(Waist) 85(Hips) *Akane has the second largest breasts out of the heroines in Rewrite. *Her laptop is identified in the credits of the Terra Route. * On her route, Koutarou heard Akane saying "No diapers" while she was asleep. She was probably dreaming of Shimako playing hide and seek with her using Shimako's ultimate strategy "Diapers" to avoid going to the washroom. Gallery Akane harvest festa.jpg Akane Character.jpg Rewrite Akane Senri Heroine.jpg Rewrite Harvest Festa Akane Route.jpg Akane Profile.jpg Akane Senri Character.jpg Akane S.jpg Akane.jpg Art 11.png FGAK05.png FGAK02C.png FGAK04B.png FGAK11a.png FGAK08b.png FGAK09a.png FGAK01B.png References Category:Female Category:Gaia Category:Heroines Category:Main Characters Category:Summoners